northernexposurefandomcom-20200214-history
References
include: Websites * * [http://www.moosechick.com/ Moosechick's Northern Exposure Archives] * [http://web.archive.org/web/20041230190859/www.glump.net/docs/northern_exposure/moose.html The Moose's Guide to Northern Exposure] (archived at ) * Dreamrs * alt.tv.northern-exp http://home.comcast.net/~mcnotes/AltFAQ.html * Northern Exposure at (IMDb) * Northern Exposure at Internet Movie Car Database (IMCDb) * Northern Exposure at * Northern Exposure at * Northern Exposure at Quotefully * Northern Exposure at * [http://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/episode_scripts.php?tv-show=northern-exposure Spingfield Springfield's Northern Exposure Episode Scripts] * [http://buenasnoches.galeon.com/nx.html Buenos Noches' Northern Exposure] * (PDF), unknown author, 2010 * The Alaskan Riviera * "Chris in the Morning" Reading List, Billy Parrott, The New York Public Library blog: 24 Frames per Second, March 7, 2012 Books * Letters from Cicely, , , 1992, ISBN 0-671-77735-1 - A series of letters from each character to various people; the author has tried to keep his voice in sync with the individual characters * Exposing Northern Exposure, Scott Nance, , 1992, ISBN 1-55698-324-7 - Details all the episodes from the pilot to "Cicely"; included are cast interviews, character bios, and a number of character, location, and set photos in black-and-white * The Northern Exposure Cookbook: A Community Cookbook from the Heart of the Alaskan Riviera, Ellis Weiner, , 1993, ISBN 0-8092-3760-1 - A collection of recipes for a community feast, as the characters would probably fix them. * Chris-in-the-Morning: Love, Life, and the whole Karmic Enchilada, compiled and edited by , Contemporary Books, 1993, ISBN 0-8092-3762-8 * The Northern Exposure Book: The Official Publication of the Television Series, Louis Chunovic, , , 1993, ISBN 0-8065-1409-4 (2nd Edition, 1995, ISBN 0-8065-1623-2) * Northern Exposures, , , 1993, ISBN 0-7868-6064-2 - A collection of black-and-white photos taken over the years by Rob around the Northern Exposure sets (cover photo is wearing a ) Newspaper and magazine articles (Source for all but Scope) * , review, Frank McConnell, v. 120, issue 19, November 5, 1993, pp. 18-20 * , "Moose Music", v. 61, November 1991, pp. 98+ (archived at Moosechick.com) * , "On the set of Northern Exposure", v. 109, April 1992, pp. 44+ * , "The Importance of Being Quirky at All Costs", February 19, 1995, pp. 34+ * ** "Snapping Exposures with...Rob Morrow", v. 42, October 10, 1994, p. 120-122 ** "Faked Alaska", v. 36, November 18, 1991, pp. 42-47 (archived at Moosechick.com) * , review, v. 24, May 27, 1991, pp. 44-49 * Scope, Issue 21, October 2011, "[http://www.scope.nottingham.ac.uk/article.php?issue=21&id=1332 TV Similes: Language, Community and Comparative Poetics in Northern Exposure]", David Scott Diffrient, Colorado State University, USA * , "City Slickers. Roslyn, Wash, is setting for NX's Cicely, AK.", v. 69, March 22, 1993, pp. 40-48 * , v. 24 #4, 1992, pp. 5-12 * , "A Little Too Flaky in Alaska", v. 137, May 20, 1991, p. 64 (archived at Moosechick.com) * ** v. 42, December 24-30, 1994, pp. 14-18 ** "Northern Exposed!", v. 41, No. 4, January 23-29, 1993, pp. 16-19 (archive at Moosechick.com) ** review, v. 41, No. 12, March 20-26, 1993, p. 6 (archived at Moosechick.com) ** review, v. 40, March 14-20, 1992, p. 4 ** v. 39, April 20-26, 1991, p. 24 ** "Talk About Exposure... Janine Turner is the breakout star of an amiable ensemble", v. 39, September 7-13, 1991, pp. 2-4+ (archived at Moosechick.com) ** "Our Town", v. 39, No. 51, December 21-27, 1991, pp. 4-10 (archived at Moosechick.com) ** "John Corbett: Putting the Sizzle in Cicely, Alaska", v. 39, No. 51, December 21-27, 1991, pp. ? (archived at Moosechick.com) ** v. 38, July 21-27 1990, p 8-11 * , review, v. 17, July 1993, p. 8 References Category:Northern Exposure